<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indecent Exposure by JohnnyMueller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088456">Indecent Exposure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller'>JohnnyMueller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Facials, Femdom, Groping, Horniness, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kissing, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Third Person, Roleplay, Scissoring, Self-Groping, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, mild anxiety, wardrobe malfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to know who the real criminal is when both of you are so horny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jougasaki Mika/Katagiri Sanae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JohnnyMueller's Prompt Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indecent Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/gifts">Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/FalstaffKisaragi">FalstaffKisaragi</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection">JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanae hummed and hawed as she walked down the aisleway. Practice had finished for the day, but she felt it was too early to go out and get hammered, so she decided to wonder through the production’s closets of costumes. There were so many options to look out: simple idol costumes, extravagant idol costumes, Halloween costumes, cosplay, police uniforms, swimsuits-</p>
<p>Sanae stepped back a few paces and looked up. She had worn police outfits a few times in her idol career, but those were generic costumes not meant to represent a specific police department, more the idea. However, upon becoming an idol, she donated a few of her police uniforms to the company just in case they wanted to use it. Sanae took one off the rack, looking over it and having mixed memories come up. She enjoyed helping her community as a police officer, but as a woman in her body, men saw her as an excuse for harassment and other behaviors she’d rather forget. Switching to being an idol could have its issues (although her company was better than most), but she felt more in control of her body and sexuality than she ever had before.</p>
<p>Sanae looked around before taking off her blouse and skirt, leaving her in her underwear. <em>If I’m going down memory lane, might as well take it all the way.</em> Her skirt was pretty easy to put on and so was her shirt – at least until she got to the buttons over her bust. It was like putting on her corset; the shirt was doing a better job of raising it up, enhancing her curves rather than covering it up. Finally, with some deep breaths and tense struggles, she was able to cover herself up. Sanae let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Three buttons popped off her shirt, causing most of her breasts to become exposed. She looked down at the offending mounds, slightly wobbling from the amount of force that was released, before letting a small, dangerous smile came to her face. <em>I might as well have some fun with this.</em></p>
<p>It was an odd sight to see in 346 Production that day: Sanae Katagiri confidently walking down the hallways of the building, her purse slightly slapping her police skirt, her high heels clicking and clacking in an unknown rhythm, her blouse barely able to cover her bouncing breasts, almost looking like she would get knocked to the ground by their mass. Everyone did their best to look as far away as they could, though some stole glances when they think Sanae wasn’t looking. The ex-cop grew thirsty off the looks, though she paid little mind to them. She had bigger fish to fry. <em>Like a certain gyaru who flashes her stuff like a sidewalk whore.</em></p>
<p>Sanae stopped in front of one of the changing rooms where she was certain her felon was waiting. Without knocking, she entered the room, getting a clear look at Mika’s pussy as she was bent over and putting on her thong, completing her look. Even though she had started college this year, she was still using her high look: short skirt that barely covered her ass, tight and tucked in blouse, bright red lipstick on her plump lips. <em>At least I have the dignity of being a police officer and an adult,</em> Sanae smugly thought as she smiled and placed her arms beneath her chest, raising her breasts out to the point that they were nearly out of her shirt.</p>
<p>“OMG, Sana-nee! It’s been a while since you’ve seen me!” Mika’s girlish talk broke Sanae out of her reverie. “Like, whatcha wanna talk about?”</p>
<p>Sanae coughed into her hand before stepping forward. “I’ve heard several reports from the younger girls around her that you’ve become a bad influence on them with your slutty dress and your… overly sexual way of acting.” <em>No, don’t make your horniness too obvious.</em> Sanae knew how hard that task was getting with the slight blush on her face and the way her thick nipples were pushing against her bra. “As such, it appears I must punish you, as much as I would prefer not to do this to a girl your age.”</p>
<p>“Oh? And what is my punishment, officer?”</p>
<p>“Simple: I’m going to treat you like a slut until you can’t handle it anymore.” Sanae opened her purse and took out a six-inch dildo, crimson in color with ridges and bumps all over it. She lifted up Mika’s skirt and began to rub her panty-clad pussy with her dildo. Sanae felt a perverse enjoyment come over her as she heard Mika’s soft moans enter her brain. <em>She’s clearly trained at this,</em> she thought, licking her lips. <em>Me, I just sound like a loud virgin.</em></p>
<p>Sanae took things further when she reached around and groped Mika’s ass. <em>A nice ass, looks good on someone her height.</em> She stuck a finger around and reached into her bum, fingering around as she continued to dry hump Mika. “Are you sure I need this much punishment, Officer?”</p>
<p>“For as someone as se- as sloven as you, yes.” Mika wasn’t moaning at this point, more humming as she moved her hips along with Sanae’s rhythm and tapped her fingernails against her lips.</p>
<p>“I think there’s someone more in need of punishment, Officer.” Before Sanae could register what happened, Mika gripped both of Sanae’s tits in her hands. Sanae dropped the dildo from her hands, a loud, deep moan growling from her throat as Mika reached back and unhooked her bra. <em>Damnit, shit, I can’t think straight when someone grabs me like that.</em> “I think you need a good lesson in getting fucked by a slut.”</p>
<p>Now open, Sanae’s tits were open to Mika’s assault, being groped and bounced every which way Mika pleased. As sensitive as they were, Sanae only got hornier when Mika twisted her teat by accident. The yelp Sanae let out made Mika’s grin grow deeper. “Oh? Does Miss Police Officer like it when her nipples are played with?”</p>
<p>“I… I- Oh, God-”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t worry, I’ll treat them well.” Grabbing onto her titflesh with the rest of her fingers, Mika placed her thumbs over Sanae’s nipples and moved them in circles. The longer it went on, the more it was harder for Sanae to keep herself in check. She moved her thighs as close together as she could, but she was dripping wet to the point that her cum was moving down her legs. Through half-lidded eyes, Sanae looked up to see if Mika had noticed. It didn’t look like it; Mika was content continuing to play with her tits, placing her fingers underneath her breasts and bouncing them up and down to help rub Sanae’s nipples against her thumbs.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re wet by this point, but let me make sure.” Mika’s hands moved off Sanae’s breasts and down to her crotch, but Sanae, with energy she didn’t know she had, held her wrists.</p>
<p>“W-Wait… I wanna take them off myself…” <em>I want to have at least some control.</em></p>
<p>“Alrighty then.” Sanae moved over to a table in the room, on shaky legs, and sat on it. She slowly took off her panties, twitching so often every time the air in the room seemed to breeze right past her bare pussy. She finally dropped her panties on the ground and spread her legs, preparing herself for the true sex.</p>
<p>“Wow, you really are wet. That’s such a cutie pussy you got; I hope mine’s still that plump and nice when I’m your age.” Mika groped Sanae’s thighs for a moment before placing two of her fingers into Sanae’s cunt. Sanae leaned back, her moans growing stronger as Mika explored her adult body with her young fingers. “Mmm, it’s so tight and wet; it’s like I’m exploring a cave. Ya like it, Sana-nee?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I like it lots.” Sanae wasn’t sure the words were coming out of her mouth; the only things she recognized was her body slowly rocking back and forth, her tits still bouncing, and the increasing pleasure she was feeling in her core. <em>God, I haven’t been fucked this good in… well, ever honestly.</em> A smile started to come to her face; maybe she should do this more often.</p>
<p>Sanae whimpered a little when Mika’s fingers left her body until it was replaced by Mika’s tongue, the girl’s face grinding right next to her crotch as she took a firm hold of her thighs. Sanae leaned back on the table, rocking her face right against Mika’s crotch. All the negative feelings that had built up in her over the past was starting to drain out of her as her pussy leaked more and more.</p>
<p>She felt her orgasm building and on the edge of releasing; <em>I don’t want to get Mika dirty.</em> “Mi-Mika, I’m gonna cum…” Mika didn’t stop eating her out, though; in fact, it seemed like she was going harder at it. “Mika! You’re gonna get dirty!” It was hard to see over her breasts, but on her right thigh, Mika’s thumb and ring finger were curled into an OK sign. With that permission, Sanae sighed deeply as she came all over Mika, her pussy squirting harder than she ever felt before.</p>
<p>Her post-orgasm bliss lasted for a few moments, during which she felt her body moved, but Sanae didn’t care; her whole body was coated in a warm, comfy feeling. It was until she felt something move against her pussy that she looked up. Mika was on the other side of the table, her legs touching Sanae’s, their cunts rubbing together. “I don’t think you’ve received your full punishment yet.” Mika began thrusting against Sanae’s crotch, squishing noises audible throughout the room.</p>
<p><em>Oh, I’m not going down that easy.</em> Sanae pushed back against Mika with just as much force as she was giving; with a smaller body, she didn’t need to use as much energy to keep up. Her boobs bouncing all over the place was a bit annoying, so she moved her hands up to grope them and give them some loving. As good as Mika’s touch was, it wasn’t anything compared to her expertise with her tits, knowing the right places to squeeze and pinch. “God, I need to do this more often.”</p>
<p>“What, boob groping or scissoring?”</p>
<p>“… Both.” Sanae looked down at Mika and smiled as the two women went harder at each other, happy to feel pleasure next to someone they trusted. When they came together, they could feel the energy throughout the room (and not just because the table was well and truly stained with pussy juice).</p>
<p>Afterwards, Sanae found herself cuddling next to Mika, her head resting on the younger girl’s chest.</p>
<p>“You feelin’ better, Sana-nee?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah… Haven’t felt this good in a long time.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Mika whispered in a loving tone as she combed her hand through Sanae’s hair. “You’ve been looking all tense and shit for a few weeks now, so I figured you had some bad vibes rockin’ through ya. When I saw you acting like that in front of me, I thought a good fucking was in order.”</p>
<p>Sanae giggled at her thought process before cuddling closer to her, making sure to press her breasts firmly against Mika. “Thanks for that. You made me feel really comfortable, more than anyone else I’ve had sex with. I guess I know where I can go now if I need someone.”</p>
<p>Mika giggled back at her before kissing Sanae on the top of her head. “I’m glad. Let’s give our best tomorrow, a’ight?”</p>
<p>Sanae nodded, knowing that Mika could see her smile. “OK.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection">right here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>